House Care Suggestion
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Doremi kebingungan saat kedua orangtuanya ada urusan di luar kota. Ia dan Poppu harus bekerjasama mengurus rumah mereka, dan sebagai sahabatnya, Aiko memberi beberapa saran.


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, aku mau coba bikin fic yang mengambil plot waktu di Ojamajo Doremi Season 1 (tentu saja, sebelum Poppu menjadi majominarai dan Onpu pindah ke Misora).

Summary: Doremi kebingungan saat kedua orangtuanya ada urusan di luar kota. Ia dan Poppu harus bekerjasama mengurus rumah mereka, dan sebagai sahabatnya, Aiko memberi beberapa saran.

**House Care Suggestion**

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Ya... teman-teman okasan dan otosan yang lain bisanya pergi minggu ini."

"Kenapa harus minggu ini sih? Mentang-mentang ini 'Golden Week'. Aku memang libur sekolah, tapi aku kan tetep bantu-bantu di Maho-dou sama Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan."

"Okasan dan otosan boleh pergi, kok," kata Pop memotong perkataan Doremi, "Soal rumah, aku bisa urus sendiri. Nggak perlu bantuan Doremi."

"Poppu..." geram Doremi, "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, hah? Gini-gini aku kakakmu."

"Iya, kakak yang malas dan nggak berguna."

"Apa?" Doremi berteriak, "Beraninya kamu ngomong gitu sama yang lebih tua!"

"Buktinya kamu nggak pernah bantu-bantu okasan di rumah. Aku sih, udah tiap hari."

"Eh, soal itu..." Doremi tidak bisa mengelak. Semua perkataan Pop tadi benar, kalau dia nggak pernah sekalipun mau menolong okasannya mengurus rumah.

Akhirnya, Doremi hanya bisa bilang, "Mou, nggak usah dikatakan secara jelas gitu dong. Puh puh no puuh." (AN: Inget kan, sama gerakan 'khas'nya Doremi kalau lagi marah – buang muka sebanyak tiga kali sambil 'memanyunkan' bibirnya)

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini..." kata okasan mereka, Ny. Haruka, "Pokoknya, minggu ini, kalian harus kerjasama, jaga rumah. Jangan lupa, bersih-bersih dan cuci baju, oke?"

"Hai!" jawab Doremi dan Pop bersamaan, namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Pop bersemangat, tapi Doremi merasa lesu.

Setelah berbicara sebentar sambil menyantap sarapan mereka, Tn. Harukaze Keisuke dan Ny. Harukaze Haruka bergegas pergi untuk menghadiri acara reuni dengan teman lama mereka.

Rencananya, acara reuni itu akan berlangsung selama seminggu ini, di 'Golden Week' tahun ini (acara itu menuntut mereka untuk menginap di rumah salah satu teman mereka). Sayangnya, karena acara tersebut tidak bertema 'Family Gathering', jadi Doremi dan Pop tidak ikut juga ke sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Doremi bersiap-siap pergi ke Maho-dou.

"Jaa, Poppu, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Doremi.

"Matte! Kalau gitu, siapa yang mau jaga rumah? Aku ada kencan hari ini," seru Pop, protes, "Hari ini, mendingan kamu nggak kesana aja."

"Enak aja. Teman-temanku udah nunggu disana. Aku nggak bisa jaga rumah."

'_Lagipula, aku juga harus latihan jadi majominarai. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Majorika kalau aku nggak datang,' _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oke. Mau nggak mau aku bawa kunci rumah deh," kata Pop, "Kamu bantu-bantu di toko itu sampai jam 5 sore, kan? Kencanku kan nggak bakalan selama itu."

'_Duh, anak ini. Kenapa sih, aku punya adik yang nyebelin kayak dia ini...' _pikir Doremi, lalu ia berkata sambil bergegas keluar rumah, "Sore jaa, ittekimasu."

"Ittereshai. Ki wo tsukete yo. Jangan sampai jatuh di jalan."

'_Sialan. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini siapa?' _pikirnya lagi.

Doremi lalu berjalan ke Maho-dou. Sesampainya di sana, ia bergegas ke lantai 2 untuk membuat beberapa benda sihir bersama Hazuki dan Aiko.

Saat membentuk plastisin ajaibnya menjadi benda sihir, Doremi tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas, membuat Hazuki dan Aiko penasaran apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Doushita no, Doremi-chan?" tanya Hazuki, "Aku lihat kamu terus-terusan menghela nafas. Ada apa?"

"Hah, minggu ini akan jadi minggu yang melelahkan..." jawab Doremi, "Masa okasan sama otosan mau reunian sama teman-temannya seminggu ini, dan mereka nyuruh aku sama Poppu buat jaga rumah."

"Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?" kata Aiko, "Mau nggak mau, kamu harus bantu mereka."

"Iya sih, tapi apa nggak bisa dipercepat?" tanya Doremi, "Satu minggu kan cukup lama juga. Apalagi, tiap hari aku juga harus kesini seminggu ini, gara-gara..."

"DASAR BODOH! Golden Week itu waktu yang tepat untuk berjualan," kata Majorika, "Ayo. Kerja kerja. Jangan ngobrol lagi."

"Hai hai," jawab mereka bertiga.

Situasi sempat tenang selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Doremi bertanya kepada Aiko, "Ne Ai-chan, bisa kasih tahu aku nggak, apa aja yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa kamu harus nanya ke aku?"

"Ya... kamu kan yang paling berpengalaman soal mengurus rumah," kata Doremi, "Jadi gimana? Kegiatan apa aja yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yah... sederhana," ujar Aiko enteng, "Pagi-pagi, kamu siapin sarapan sama cuci baju. Siangnya, kamu siapin makan siang, nyedot debu, mengepel lantai, bersihin jendela, menyapu halaman... kalau bisa sih, cabut rumput juga boleh."

"Kebanyakan bersih-bersihnya," kata Doremi, "Terus, malamnya aku harus apa?"

"Ya... angkat jemuran, terus disetrika. Jangan lupa siapin makan malam. Gampang kan?"

"Kayaknya nggak kedengaran gampang buatku." Doremi menghela nafas lagi, "Mungkin nanti akan kucoba, Ai-chan."

"Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat," kata Aiko, "Kalau persediaan bahan makanan di rumahmu sudah habis, jangan lupa belanja ke pasar. Okasanmu nitip uang belanja kan?"

Doremi menggeleng, "Soal bahan makanan, okasan bilang, dia udah belanja bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak minggu ini... Eh, tapi... berarti aku harus masak sendiri dong."

"Tadi kan aku udah bilang, kamu harus siapin sarapan, makan siang sama makan malam. Tentu aja harus dimasak." Aiko melirik Doremi, "Memangnya kamu mau makan makanan mentah?"

"Ih, ya nggaklah. Kecuali kalau itu sushi atau sashimi," kata Doremi, "Masalahnya kan... aku nggak bisa masak."

"Oh, soal itu..." Aiko berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Yossha! Kebetulan, hari ini otochan lagi lembur, jadi... aku bisa bantu kamu. Aku boleh nginep di rumahmu kan?"

"Boleh boleh. Tentu aja boleh, Ai-chan," seru Doremi, "Asal kamu bisa bantu aku masak di rumah."

"Boleh aja, tapi kamu juga harus ikutan masak. Kalau kamu maunya aku yang masakin buat kamu sama Poppu-chan, mendingan nggak usah."

"Eh?"

"Belajar dong. Kalau lain kali orangtuamu pergi lagi kayak gini, gimana?" kata Aiko, "Kamu harus belajar masak, biar nanti kamu nggak kebingungan kayak gini lagi."

"Iya deh iya. Rasanya aku nggak punya pilihan." Doremi menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>"Mimi, tolong ya?" kata Aiko kepada perinya, Mimi, "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, jaga rumah sendirian?"<p>

"Mimi," kata Mimi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aiko lalu bergegas ke rumah keluarga Harukaze, dimana Doremi sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Sepulangnya dari Maho-dou, Aiko memang tidak langsung ke sana, melainkan pulang dulu ke rumahnya sendiri untuk mengantar Mimi pulang. (gawat kan, kalau Mimi pulang sendiri. Bisa-bisa rahasianya Aiko sebagai majominarai ketahuan)

"Omatase, Doremi-chan!" seru Aiko sesampainya di rumah Doremi, "Gimana? Kamu udah ngapain aja?"

"Ah, aku udah nyapu halaman sekalian cabut rumput, angkat jemuran dan langsung disetrika." Doremi menjelaskan, "Tapi aku belum masak buat makan malam."

"_Good timing _dong, artinya," kata Aiko, "Eh iya, Poppu-chan mana?"

"Habis dia nyedot debu, ngepel lantai sama bersihin jendela, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi," kata Doremi, "Katanya, habis mandi... dia mau langsung tidur."

"Nggak mau makan malam?"

"Takut kalau nanti masakannya Doremi nggak enak," jawab Pop yang baru selesai mandi.

"Mou, Poppu..." ujar Doremi protes, "Sok tahu kamu. Masa masakanku nggak enak?"

"Doremi kan nggak pernah becus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"HEY! POPPU!"

"Sudahlah, Doremi-chan. Kamu jangan ngomong gitu sama adik kamu. Nanti masalahnya malah jadi tambah runyam." Aiko mencoba untuk mendamaikan mereka.

"Eh, ketemu lagi sama Ai-chan," kata Pop yang baru menyadari keberadaan Aiko, "Ngapain disini? Dimintain tolong sama Doremi, ya?"

"Iya, Poppu-chan. Doremi-chan minta tolong aku buat ngajarin dia masak."

"Aku udah duga. Nggak mungkin Doremi masak sendiri."

"POPPU!" teriak Doremi lagi, "Kamu ini..."

Aiko hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kalian nggak capek apa, adu mulut kayak gini? Jadi kakak beradik kan harusnya kompak. Doremi-chan, jangan terlalu keras sama Poppu-chan. Kamu juga, Poppu-chan, jangan terlalu meremehkan Doremi-chan kayak gitu. Dia kan kakakmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, Ai-chan," kata Doremi dan Pop bersamaan.

"Nah, Poppu-chan, sekarang kamu bantu aku sama Doremi-chan nyiapin meja makan. Kalau makanannya udah siap nanti, kita makan malam sama-sama, ya?"

"Oke," kata Pop, "Coba kalau yang jadi kakakku itu Ai-chan."

Doremi sudah bersiap untuk meneriakkan sesuatu lagi, tapi dengan cepat Aiko mencegahnya dengan berkata, "Jangan bilang gitu dong, Poppu-chan. Itu namanya kamu nggak mensyukuri apa yang kamu punya."

"Ngg... gitu ya, Ai-chan?" tanya Pop.

Aiko mengangguk.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Pop menyiapkan meja makan, sementara Doremi dan Aiko memasak untuk makan malam.

"Hmm..." Aiko mengamati semua bahan makanan yang tersedia di lemari es, "Yang ada kebanyakan kroket. Okasanmu suka bikin kroket buat makan malam kalian ya?"

"Iya," jawab Doremi, "Makanya, okasan jarang bikin steak buat makan malam."

"Hai hai," kata Aiko, "Jadi, hari ini kita masak kroket?"

"Iya. Ai-chan, kamu tahu kan, cara masaknya."

"Tentu aja aku tahu. Ayo, kita bikin sekarang."

Setelah masakan mereka selesai, Doremi dan Aiko menaruhnya diatas meja makan yang sudah dibereskan oleh Pop. Mereka lalu menyantap kroket itu bersama-sama.

"Hmm... lumayan," komentar Pop, "Kirain Doremi nggak bisa bikin yang seenak ini."

"Poppu, jangan remehkan aku," kata Doremi, "Ai-chan, arigatou. Kamu udah ngajarin aku masak kroket ini. Sekarang, aku ngerti cara masaknya gimana."

"Yokatta. Aku seneng deh, kalau itu bisa membantu." Aiko tersenyum, "Masih ada pertanyaan nggak?"

"Ngg... kalau aku mau masak nasi, gimana?"

"Itu sih, gampang banget." Aiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah _rice cooker _yang terdapat di dapur Doremi, "Kamu kan punya _rice cooker_, jadi... kalau mau masak nasi, tinggal pakai itu aja."

"Caranya?"

"Kalau masak nasinya buat makan siang sekaligus makan malam, kamu siapin aja berasnya kira-kira... sekitar 3 _cup_."

"_Cup_ apaan?"

"Ya _cup_ beraslah. Yang dari _rice cooker_nya. Masih ada kan?"

"Oh, iya iya. Terus, gimana lagi?"

"Sebelum dimasak, kamu cuci berasnya dulu. Caranya dibilas pake air keran, sampe air bilasannya nggak keruh lagi."

"Susah juga ya..." gumam Doremi, "Setelah itu?"

"Kalau berasnya udah bersih, kamu tambahin air sekitar 4 _cup_ beras yang tadi."

"Maksudnya pake _cup_ yang tadi lagi?"

"Iya. Habis itu, kabelnya kamu sambungin ke stop kontak. Jangan lupa, tekan tombolnya."

"Oh, gitu..." kata Doremi, "Terus, kalau mau goreng telur, dendeng atau sosis... gimana?"

"Itu lebih gampang lagi," kata Aiko, "Kamu tinggal panasin minyak goreng, atau nggak, kamu panasin margarin. Habis itu, kamu pecahkan telurnya, terus masukin ke wajan yang dipake buat manasin minyak goreng atau margarin tadi. Kamu tunggu sampe telurnya jadi padat dan mateng banget, baru kamu angkat. Kalau buat dendeng sama sosis, tinggal kamu tunggu sampe berubah warna, jadi kecoklatan, tapi jangan sampe gosong."

"Aku ngerti sekarang. Makasih ya, Ai-chan." Doremi tersenyum, "Sekarang aku jadi tahu, caranya nyiapin sarapan buat besok... eh, salah. Maksudku, buat seminggu ini."

"Cuma kalau kamu bisa bangun pagi, Doremi," timpal Pop.

Kali ini, Doremi mengabaikan perkataan Pop.

"Eh, jadi menu sarapannya Doremi-chan telur pake dendeng ya?" tanya Aiko.

"Iya. Kadang-kadang telur mata sapi sama sosis. Terus, juga pake roti panggang. Minumnya susu sama air putih," kata Doremi menjelaskan.

"Sokka," ujar Aiko, "Tapi kok, kamu nggak nanya aku cara manggang roti sama manasin susu?"

"Kalau itu, aku udah tahu caranya."

"Yah, baguslah." Aiko membawa piringnya yang sudah kosong ke wastafel, "Sekarang, kita cuci piring sendiri-sendiri."

Doremi mengangguk, "Ajarin aku ya."

"Oke."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oke, mungkin ini satu-satunya fic yang aku bikin berdasarkan kisah nyata (aku dapet inspirasi bikin fic ini dari pengalamanku sendiri yang kemaren sempet ditinggal sama okasan pergi keluar negeri selama 9 hari (bedanya, okasan pergi sama adikku, dan aku tinggal di rumah sama otosan, sedangkan di fic ini, aku bikin kalau Doremi tinggal berdua sama Pop, dan yang pergi adalah kedua orangtua mereka).<p>

Kenapa aku pilih plot waktunya di season 1? Karena disana terlihat kalau Doremi masih malas-malasan kalau lagi mengerjakan sesuatu, sedangkan di Sharp, Motto, Dokkan dan Naisho, sifat malasnya Doremi udah hampir nggak kelihatan sama sekali.

Dan kenapa aku tulis di 'Golden Week'? Jawabannya sederhana: di season 1, nggak ada episode yang bercerita tentang 'Golden Week', jadi aku memutuskan untuk bikin fic ini menjadi seperti ini.

Karena plot waktunya di season 1, jadinya aku bikin hubungannya Doremi sama Pop masih belum terlalu harmonis (tentu aja, Pop masih manggil Doremi dengan nama panggilannya, nggak manggil dengan sebutan 'onee-chan'). Disini, perannya Hazuki sedikit (secara, Hazuki nggak perlu ngurus rumahnya sendiri, karena udah ada Baaya yang ngurus itu semua), dan yang terpenting dan nggak boleh dilupakan, adalah sifat Majorika yang tetep cinta uang a.k.a matre bin mata duitan.

Soal menu makanan di rumahnya Doremi (seperti kroket waktu makan malam atau menu sarapannya yang lengkap banget itu) bisa dilihat di beberapa episode yang ada di animenya sendiri. Contohnya, di season 1 episode 9, Pop ngasih tahu ke Doremi kalau menu makan malam mereka waktu itu adalah kroket, dan banyak banget episode yang ngasih lihat waktu keluarga Harukaze lagi sarapan pagi dan menunya seperti yang kutulis diatas (tapi masih sedikit nggak yakin sih, soal dendeng... -_-')

Soal masak nasi, kebetulan keluargaku baru beli _rice cooker_, jadi aku tulis aja cara pemakaian untuk masak nasinya (Hehe... nggak apa-apa kan? :P).

Yah, sekian penjelasan tentang fic yang satu ini. Seperti biasa, reviewnya ditunggu. Ja ne!


End file.
